First
by Alterego13
Summary: Hermione asks Draco for a special favor... She has a date in five days and no sexual experience. Will Draco be up to the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is not the best of the story. It is basically just a back-story/set-up chapter. I hope you like it. It's my first chaptered fics so I hope you like it. Please review!**

**Much love,**

**Alterego13**

"So… never?" Ginny Potter asked astounded. Hermione shook her head and bit her lip. "But Hermione, how is that possible?"

"Your brother was the love of my life Ginny! I don't know, I just, haven't found anyone else I want to-to, er, be intimate with." Hermione spluttered, she felt like a fool. She was embarrassed to tell Ginny about her predicament but didn't know what else to do. Her date was in three days.

"But five years? Without as much as a kiss?"

"See! That is why I am so nervous about this date with Jake! What if he wants to, you know?" Ginny smirked at her, amusement seemed to etch itself in every freckle.

"No, I don't know Hermione. Why don't you tell me." Hermione's brow furrowed.

"You know," Hermione leaned in closer. "Have sex…" She whispered.

"Draco."

"What?" Hermione pulled back and looked Ginny in the eye. She wasn't sure she had heard correctly.

"Malfoy. Why don't you ask for his help?" Ginny looked at her nails as though this was an ordinary response.

"You mean ask for some tips?" Hermione arched a brow, her lips parted in confusion.

"I mean, yeah. He will be able to help you more than I can."

"Wh-Why do you say that?" Hermione blushed at the thought of having a sexual conversation with Draco.

Before Ron had died, Draco had become a close acquaintance of the Golden Trio. As information was turned over in his favor he was given a clean slate. Well, almost. Draco had done his best to reform and stop living underneath the wicked rule of his father. He had pulled strings, using family connections, in order to help bring about new International Laws. During which time he used funds from his own pocket to help aid the suffering of the newly impoverished society. He had become every bit of his profile as Witch's Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor. (Sixth year in a row) Now, however he was one of Hermione's closest friends.

"Hermione. Harry's my one and only experience. Not counting the 'Three pumps Michael Corner incident.'" Hermione turned red but smiled. Ginny sighed at the memory. "What I am saying is Draco is first and foremost a man. He'll tell you what you need to do."

"But won't it be awkward?"

"Have the two of you never talked about sex?" Ginny questioned plopping her head onto her hand in barely concealed amusement.

"No!" Hermione shouted outraged. "Nothing more than his occasional crude remarks. I'm not sure I _should_ be taking his advice."

"What _do you two_ talk about on your creepy lunch dates anyway?" Ginny asked curiously.

"They're not creepy Ginny. Draco is a very intelligent man. They're very intellectually stimulating." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Well this time you'll be talking about a _different_ kind of stimulation."

"Ginevra Potter!"

"What?" Ginny faked innocence. "Don't pretend you aren't attracted to him Hermione. The man is unbelievably handsome." That was not a particular topic Hermione was comfortable with discussing. True, Draco was handsome but, no, she wouldn't think about that.

"I have to go." Hermione said abruptly getting up from Ginny's table and striding to get her coat.

"Jeez. What's the rush Hermione?"

"I have to meet Draco for one of the creepy dates." Hermione replied sarcastically and strode toward the door to let herself out. But not before she heard Ginny call out behind her.

"Are you going to ask him?" She yelled but Hermione didn't respond she just kept walking.

Draco Malfoy was ecstatic. He had, just today, sealed the deal on a huge business merger that was going to profit much more than he had originally hoped. The deal was going to make him millions of Galleons. Not that he needed it. But the more he made, the more he could invest and give to charity. Not only that but today he found out that the ministry was awarding him Charitable Business Man of the Year on Saturday. Yes, today was a good day to be Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco laced his fingers together and placed them behind his head as he examined the crowd around him. He looked over and saw two elderly wizards fighting about a game of wizard's chess they had completed earlier that day, a couple nuzzling close to one another, and an old woman, her nose shoved far up in a book. Draco sighed. Life seemed about as perfect as he thought it ever could be. He was living every man's fantasy. He was young, rich, and handsome. Not to mention, successful by his own right. He could have his pick of any woman. That was, except the one he wanted. Not that he would ever admit that.

Just as his mind began to wander along an unwanted path he spotted a mane of bushy brown hair making its way toward him. Hermione rushed over to their table. Her hair was flying about behind and she looked as though she was coming apart at the seams.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. "I got caught up at Ginny's and well, anyway, let's eat. I'm starving." Draco smiled lazily raising a hand to get the waiter to attend to them.

"Hello how are you two doing today?"

"Great, Harrison." Draco replied. "I'm going to have the usual brandy on the rocks and the filet mignon. Hermione?" Hermione looked taken aback.

"I, uh, yeah, the same."

"You want brandy?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Hermione looked at him confused and shook her head. "Oh. No. Sorry. Wine. Red wine, please." As Harrison turned around Hermione stopped him. "And salmon. Salmon, not red meat." Draco exchanged a befuddled look with the waiter and turned back to Hermione.

"Are you alright, Granger?" Draco still hadn't lowered his eyebrow and he cocked his head to the side.

"I, uh, yeah, sorry." Hermione replied. "So, how was your day."

"Great. I got Wilson to sign with me and we should make plans to start the merger between him and Smith next week." Draco paused and looked at Hermione who was staring off in the distance looking at the older woman. "And then Therese, my secretary, came in and threatened me with the Avada curse if I didn't promise to run away with her to Vegas right that second." Draco rolled his eyes and waved a hand in front of her face. "Hermione, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm so sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind, is all." She pressed her fingertips to her temple.

"Okay well, do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked politely as he excepted the glass of brandy from Harrison.

"Jake Thompson asked me to the Ministry's fundraiser this Saturday." Hermione groaned. Draco cleared his throat in order to swallow the jealousy he felt welling up.

"Well, he's nice enough." Hermione nodded her head looking down at her hands. What was she going to do? If only she had more experience. Then a thought hit her.

"Draco, can I ask you a favor?" She asked nervously.

"You can ask that doesn't mean I am consenting." He smirked and raised his glass of brandy to his lips. Hermione bit her lip. _Just ask!_ Her mind screamed.

"Will you be my first?"

"Your first what?" Draco asked half-listening. He was more interested in the exquisite brandy he was sipping on. It was like nothing he had ever tasted. He made a mental note to ask Harrison where it came from.

"Lover." Draco coughed. He raised a fist to his mouth.

"I'm sorry I thought you said lover." He apologized raising a hand at her concerned look.

"Because I did." Hermione put her hands over her face in embarrassment. She felt her face getting hot "Oh god. I'm so sorry I never should have asked. I'm so sorry. It was a spur of the moment idea. I was being ridiculous. I'm so sorry. Forget I ever said anything."

"Not likely." Draco murmured more to himself than Hermione. He was utterly perplexed. Was he dreaming? Did Hermione just ask him to sleep with her? He studied her carefully. Her hands covered her face still, slightly curled. He could tell she was forcing herself not to make eye contact with him. Her hair hung in curtains around her face but he could still see her face was flushed red.

"Um…" Draco was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh God, I'm going to die a virgin. Take a good look over there because someday I'm going to end up that old woman." Hermione's face remained firmly pressed against her palms. Draco glanced at the elderly lady he had been studying earlier.

"But Hermione… Surely you and Weasley…" he trailed off. Hermione pulled her hands away but continued to avoid his eyes. She shook her head adamantly.

"We were going to as soon as he got back from India. We were going to celebrate the end of his missions. And then, well, he never came home. At least, not alive." Draco momentarily flashed back to Ron's funeral and how destroyed Hermione had been. "Now I am 25 and a virgin and I have a date with the first person I've been interested in since Ron and well, you're my closest guy friend. And I don't want to go in being a complete idiot. I mean, I practice, I study, and it's what I do. I don't know what I was thinking." Hermione was half-hysterical as it all came out in a rush.

"I would be honored." Draco put his hand on his chest. He could feel his heart beating faster at the thought of taking Hermione's virginity, of feeling Hermione naked underneath him. The feel of her breath against his chest, the soft moans he would elicit. _Slow down, cowboy._

"You would?" Hermione launched herself into his arms. He laughed awkwardly, patting her on the back.

"So, uh" Draco cleared his throat and pulled back. Hermione retreated to her seat and finally met his steel-grey eyes. "When did you want to, er, do this?"

"Um, I mean, whenever is good for you…"

"Is tonight okay?" Draco asked quietly.

"Great." Hermione replied a little squeakily. She was absolutely terrified. Had she been to hasty? _No_. Reason replied. She trusted Draco, he would never hurt her and he was an excellent choice for her first time. Hermione bit her lip as images of their two bodies entwined floated through her mind. They were anything but unpleasant.

"Okay tonight then, well um, I've got to go back to work. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer." Draco downed the last of the brandy and threw down more than enough coins. "I'll see you tonight." Draco left in a rush, almost running over Harrison and knocking his plate out of his hands. He could not believe he had just made plans to take Hermione's virginity. This all seemed surreal, any moment he was going to wake up from this dream. There was no possible way that he was this lucky. There had to be a catch but damn it he didn't care. This was his one shot to be with Hermione and he sure as hell would make _sure_ she'd never forget it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is a tad embarrassing. I changed the grammatical mistakes crimsoneyes44 pointed out, (thanks by the way), from Chapter 1 but I have no clue how to make it show up on the live preview. With your help, I can make sure it is taken care of. Also, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. In addition, I should warn you thank I am awful with comma rules to begin with and this story had been stuck in my head for awhile so I sort of just wanted to get it out. Hopefully, this time I was more careful. **

**Much Love,**

**Alterego13**

After their conversation at lunch, Draco was completely useless at work. He was distracted and nervous the rest of the day. He even had to reschedule a meeting he had called because he couldn't get his act together long enough to prepare for it. Every time he had started to pull documents or write an outline for the meeting he started daydreaming about tonight's events.

What was the etiquette for taking someone's virginity? He guessed it was supposed to be romantic, but did that apply to this situation? It's what Hermione deserved for sure, but was he allowed to be that way? Was he allowed to kiss her? Surely there would be foreplay? What were the fucking guidelines? Draco wondered furiously. He had never planned something like this before and he certainly hadn't had a virgin in half a decade. Draco rubbed his face in frustration. He hadn't even planned his _own_ first time for god's sake.

Draco jabbed the intercom button on his desk in frustration. _This is possibly the most ridiculous situation I've ever gotten myself into._ He thought, annoyed. His secretary answered with a musical, "Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Therese. Do you know if Mr. Zabini is in?"

"Yes, I believe so. Would you like me to go get him?"

"Yes, please."

"I'm on it."

Draco leaned back in his chair and waited. He sighed and looked at his clock. How could he possibly make it till seven? The anticipation was killing him. He couldn't stand it. After what felt like an hour but in reality was ten minutes, Blaise Zabini appeared in doorway. Blaise had been his friend for years. He was his wing man; they were both absurdly handsome and successful, and together they were an unstoppable force. Right now, Blaise was dressed in his usual black silk robe and bore a look of annoyance.

"Did you call this little chat to discuss why you cancelled the meeting today?" Blaise shoved himself off the doorframe and came to sit across from Draco. Draco grimaced.

"Sort of?"

"Sort of?" Blaise repeated. "How about you tell me why the bloody hell you decided to call off a meeting that I have been tirelessly preparing for the last few days?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"I can't concentrate today." Draco leaned back in his chair and absentmindedly shifted some papers around on his desk.

"Don't be daft. You closed a merger today." Blaise leaned back in his chair.

"That was _before_ I had lunch with Hermione." Draco knew he was being vague but he didn't want to just blurt it out.

"How _is_ the wonderful Miss Granger?" Blaise asked, interested.

"Fine…" Draco trailed off and sat up a little. He leaned forward. "Blaise, have you ever, I don't know, taken a woman's virginity?"

"Plenty of times." He shrugged then suddenly he sat up, eyeing Draco. "Why do you ask?" Draco didn't answer but dropped eye contact with him. "Did Hermione… Is Hermione… a… a virgin? Are you going to go where no man has gone, with _Hermione Granger?_"

"What the fuck was I supposed to do? She just asked me! I couldn't say no!" Draco half-shouted.

"As if you wanted to say 'no.'" Draco glared at him. "That's great, mate. Now you can finally do what you've wanted to do since you could first get an erection."

"Oh, piss off." Draco swiveled in his chair trying to avoid the truth.

"Draco. Honestly, you know this is like a dream come true for you. You've been in love with the woman for ages."

"I don't want to talk about this," Draco groaned.

"Well, then what the bloody hell _do_ you want to talk about?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I know this might be a little explicit for a first timer like yourself but it's rather simple. You just stick your-"

"Shut your mouth! I've been with plenty of women and you know it." Draco shouted indignantly. He really hoped Therese wasn't listening.

"Just not one you particularly care about?" Blaise asked seriously. Draco nodded and blew out some air.

"Blaise. I don't know what I have gotten myself into. It's not like I don't think I'll be able to _perform_, I'm just not sure what the rules are."

"The rules?" Blaise questioned.

"You know, am I allowed to kiss her on the lips?"

"Which ones?" Blaise smirked.

"Stop." Draco held up his hand. "You know what I mean."

"Okay, okay. I'll be serious. Why don't you just ask her? Knowing Granger, she already has them set out in her mind."

"This was so stupid. So reckless." Draco pressed his face into his palms.

"Now you sound like your father." Blaise pointed out. Draco looked up and frowned at him in response. "Look, Draco. Just _ask_ her."

"Isn't that a little unromantic?"

"Oh, you want to woo her now?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I want to woo her!" Draco snapped. "I sure as hell don't want her dating that idiot Jake. His head is so filled with fluff I could make a pillow out of it."

"Who the _fuck_ is Jake?" Blaise asked. Draco realized he hadn't explained himself very well.

"Jake Thompson. He works at the ministry with Hermione and he asked her to the ball on Saturday."

"Well, then why doesn't she just sleep with him?"

"I. Don't. Know." Draco said through clenched teeth. "Do I appear to be anything less than confused right now?"

"I wish I could help mate, but I'm at a loss." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I've got to get out of here." Draco stood up and grabbed his cloak, walking swiftly to the door and holding it open for Blaise. "I can't think. All I keep doing it replaying possible scenarios of how this is going to work out in the end and I'm not convinced I can use this to my advantage." Blaise walked over slowly to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"It will work out. You're a Malfoy. A Malfoy always gets what he wants."

"Thanks, _Father._" Draco replied sarcastically. Blaise grinned and walked out the door.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off. So could you lock up?" Draco asked his secretary.

"Of course, Draco. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just very tired." He faked a smile. "Have a great day, Therese."

As Draco walked out of his building he glanced at his watch. 3:37. Only three hours, and twenty-three minutes left for him to decide how to make sure Hermione would never, no, could never, be with any man but him…

**I know this wasn't as long as the last chapter but after the great reviews I received, I wanted to get something out as soon as possible. Please Review I love hearing from everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love seeing all of your comments. I am trying to finish this story before class starts next week. Fingers crossed, I am a total procrastinator. Oh and side note, I know its Zabini. I'm an idiot and I was writing it really late. Sorry! Won't happen again… I also want to comment on the reviews that people have submitted about Draco and Hermione being OOC. This is how I see it. Seven years have passed since the battle at Hogwarts. Hermione has to take her life into her own hands and ask for what she wants. As for Draco, well, Draco has grown up. If that's OCC, I apologize. You will see Draco's bad side a little bit later. Don't worry. **

**Much love,**

**Alterego13**

Draco arrived at Hermione's house promptly at seven that night. For the last two hours he had been staring at the clock, watching as the minutes ticked by. Originally he had tried to read in order to pass the time. He would read a page and then glance at the clock. Only one minute would have passed. He made some tea, looked at some mail, and cleaned his kitchen, but nothing made the time go by any faster. When nothing seemed to help he had finally decided to take a shower and get ready. Not being able to decide what to wear, he resolved to be casual. He would make it appear as though he had just gotten off work. He'd just wear his usual black silk work robe and make it seem as though deflowering virgins was a regular pastime of his. _Just another day in the life of Draco Malfoy._

Draco shook his head at the thought and raised a hesitant fist to her door. Barely a second passed after he knocked, and Hermione had opened the door. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked to himself.

"Hello, Draco." Hermione smiled and motioned for him to come in, careful to mask her nervousness. All day she hadn't been able to concentrate. The thought of sleeping with Draco had been plaguing her thoughts. She was surprised at how much she was looking forward to it. Although the thought aroused her, she still felt a tad guilty when Jake had stopped by her office. It wasn't considered cheating if she did it _before_ their date, right? That was why she wanted to do this now, before the date. She had no intention of sleeping with Jake right away, but she wanted to be prepared when the time came.

Draco's pulled a bouquet of white roses out from behind his back. "These, are for you."

"Thank you Draco." Hermione grinned, taking the flowers. She studied him for a moment. He looked handsome, as always. His black robes contrasted his pale skin in such a delectable way, it made her want to reach out and touch him. _Soon enough._ She mused. Meanwhile, Hermione was in awe of his ability to remain calm. If someone had asked her for this favor she would be shocked and nervous. But Draco was always collected. It was something she greatly admired. In business he could be cut-throat and vicious but he always did it with a cool smile and soft voice.

She stared at him for what seemed like hours. Draco remained still, steadily meeting her gaze. His eyes sometimes overwhelmed her. They were as grey as storm clouds always raging with some emotion or another. Never once had she seen them look dull. She supposed it was a sign of his intelligence. Hermione suddenly realized she was ogling him and cleared her throat, embarrassed.

"Drink?"

"Please" Draco released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and held out his arm for her to lead the way.

"I only have wine. I know you're used to brandy but…"

"Wine's great." Draco took a seat at her kitchen table and tapped his fingers against the wood. He watched as Hermione put the flowers in a vase and retrieved the wine. Currently she was standing on her toes attempting to reach the wine glasses she inconveniently placed on the top shelf. She cursed herself for not thinking ahead as she continued trying to stretch herself high enough to grab them. Just when she felt the glass brush her finger she heard a voice near her ear.

"Let me help." Draco whispered huskily. He leaned over her and grabbed two glasses from the top shelf; all the while Hermione was acutely aware of how close he was. She could smell him, felt his breath against her ear and his arm brushing her shoulder. She turned around to face him as he set the two glasses down on the counter. He stared down at her, eyes blazing, a hand positioned on either side of her. There bodies were almost touching and suddenly the atmosphere had changed. She didn't want wine, she didn't want to make small talk. She wanted him.

Her chest heaved in anticipation as Draco ran a hand over each of her shoulders and arms. He said nothing but continued to touch her. His hand moved over back and finally brushed a thumb across her lips. It had to have been one of the most intense and arousing moments in her life. Just when the anticipation threatened to overwhelm her, Draco took her face in both his hands and leaned toward her. She shivered when his lips first touched hers. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, to bring him closer. His thumb stroked her face while the other tangled itself in her hair. Hermione wanted more. She opened her mouth in order to allow his tongue in. He slipped it inside, letting it dance with Hermione's. She had never been kissed like this. Kissing Draco was like nothing she had felt before, a slow burn of passion. It sent her mind running for the hills and her heart fluttering.

They stood kissing for what felt like hours, but neither cared. Hermione pressed herself tighter to Draco, causing him to groan. His hand left her face and traveled the length of her body, grabbing her hips and pressing her closer. He wanted her so bad it hurt. His hands slipped inside the back of her blouse feeling her silky skin under the pads of his finger. He wouldn't allow his lips to leave hers, he was utterly intoxicated. The soft pillows of flesh that slid across his tasted better than he had ever fantasized. If he never stopped kissing her for the rest of his life, he'd be happy. He could go without food, without water. He now understood the real meaning of starvation: never kissing Hermione again.

Hermione wasn't sure how they made it to the bedroom. She must have been going crazy but the next thing she knew she was pressed to her bed with Draco on top of her. She wanted to get rid of these damn clothes. She needed to feel skin against skin. Draco seemed to read her mind. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and kissed ever inch of skin that exposed itself. Only then did his mouth leave hers. Hermione felt like she was being worshipped. She leaned off the bed to allow Draco to slide the blouse off her shoulders. He unclasped her bra as well, leaving her breasts exposed. Hermione blushed as he looked down at her. She tried to cover herself at first but he gently pushed her arm away.

"Stop that." He said softly and looked up at her face. Her lips were swollen from kissing, her face red with embarrassment, and her hair strewn across her pillow. "You are exquisite." He murmured and leaned in to capture her lips once again, stifling her embarrassment. He moved his hand to caress her breast. He thumb stroked a hard peak and Hermione pressed against him and moaned. Draco moved his lips to her throat and down her shoulder and chest until he reached her other nipple. Teasingly, he licked the area around it, arousing a sigh from Hermione, before he captured it completely. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip, concentrating on the pleasure he was eliciting. Draco wanted to tell her that this was only the beginning.

His mouth left her breast; an action that received a frown from Hermione. He chuckled softly and continued to move his lips down her stomach and finally to the waistline of her skirt. As he kissed her just above the fabric, he looked up at her, silently asking for permission. All the while, one hand slid up the side of her leg and the other slipped slightly inside the back of her skirt. Hermione was no match for his teasing and writhed underneath his touch. Draco considered that permission enough. Slowly he got to his knees and tugged her skirt off but left her panties on. He slowly kissed up her thighs before reaching her center. He could smell her arousal. God, he had wanted this for so long. He could feel his cock straining against his boxers and he was starting to sweat with all his clothes still on. He ran a hand over the cloth that covered the place he most wanted to be. Hermione pressed her hips against his palm.

Hermione could barely breathe. All of her plans had flown away the second Draco had kissed her. She was going to set ground rules but she couldn't bring herself to do it now. With every touch she became more curious. For once, she didn't want to think, she just wanted to go with it.

"Please, Draco." She whimpered looking at him, straight in his eyes. Draco groaned and sat up again. He slowly removed her last article of clothing and tore off his robes, leaving him in only his boxers. He crushed his lips to hers again and stroked the inside of her legs. Hermione flushed at the feeling of his chest pressed against her breasts and his erection pressed against her thigh. It was wonderful to feel his hand stroking her, but she wasn't prepared for the feel of him touching her most sensitive area. She was coming unraveled. He held her close as he pressed two fingers inside her causing her to cry out. He opened his eyes to check to make sure he hadn't hurt her. She was breathing heavily, her eyes clouded with lust as he thrust his finger in again. He couldn't wait to make love to her, she was wet and ready but he had to remind himself to be patient. He continued to move his fingers in and out of her, kissing her all over. He pressed his thumb to her clit, causing Hermione to arch off the bed even further.

"Oh God," she sobbed. Draco panted as he realized she was about to come. He pressed his lips to hers as he felt her tighten around his fingers. He had to be dreaming. _There was no possible way that this is reality_, he thought.

"More." Hermione tugged his hair and whispered in his ear. "I need you. Please make love to me, Draco. Please." It was hard to turn her down, but he did.

"Not yet." Hermione looked at him confused.

"There's one more thing I want to do." He leisurely kissed his way down her body until he reached the apex between her thighs. Slowly he lowered his mouth to the sensitive bundle of nerves amid her legs. His tongue stroked her folds as he inhaled deeply. She smelled fantastic.

Hermione wasn't sure how much more she could take of this slow torture when she started to feel her orgasm building again. She was embarrassed at how much he aroused her. Of course, if she were being honest, he always had. What, with his easy smile and slow, graceful movements. He was unlike any man she had ever known and was likely to ever meet. She tugged on his hair encouraging him to continue with this unbelievable torture. She had always known he had a wicked tongue but she had severely underestimated him.

Hermione's breathing was getting shallower as her peak came closer and closer. She was squirming beneath his hands as his tongue continued to touch her in the most intimate way. She screamed in ecstasy as he brought her to her second orgasm of the night. Draco continued to kiss her, drawing it out as long as possible. As far as he was concerned, this was her first time and it was going to be memorable. Hermione tugged on his hair and pulled him up to kiss her again. Her hands stroked along his back as he grabbed her sides and pressed her against him. She lifted her hips to meet his and she could feel his arousal pressing against her through his boxers. It amazed her that Draco wanted her as much as she did him. She slid her hands to the base of his boxers and started to tug them down.

"I can't believe I'm asking this but I have to know if you're sure about this." Draco questioned, summoning the last bit of chivalry he had. He was divested of his clothing and wanted nothing more that to repeatedly pound into her.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anything more." Draco groaned at her words and she was shaking when Draco gently brushed his lips against hers. He wouldn't ask again and he hoped she knew that. He reached down and slowly guided himself inside her. It was heaven. He thrust into her gently causing Hermione to wince in pain. _God, please don't let her ask me to stop. I don't know if I'm strong enough._ Draco prayed silently as he waited patiently for her consent to continue.

"Are you alright." He choked out after a moment. Hermione didn't respond she just pushed herself against him. Draco groaned as he slid out of her and thrust himself in again. She was so unbelievably tight around him, that he thought he was going to lose it.

"Oh my God, Hermione." _I love you,_ he was tempted to add. He held himself steadily above her leaning on his elbows for support. As he continued to plunge into her he was started to fade into blackness. He was consumed with all of her. Her hot breath against his neck, her legs tightly wrapped around his hips, the velvety softness of her skin tickling his, all drove him mad. He could hear her moans, smell sex on her skin, taste sweat. Before he knew it he was thrusting with wild abandon. He became an animal, wanting to consume every last detail of this moment. He couldn't stop himself.

Hermione clung to him as he ravished her. She had never felt anything so fantastic. Draco seemed to be more in tune with her body than she was. So, she wasn't surprised when yet again, she felt a familiar heat starting to build inside her. This was absurd, ridiculous even. How was it possible for one man to do this to her? This was the stuff of smut books, of pornography, but nothing about it felt dirty to her. It was perfect.

When Draco felt Hermione clenching around him once more he came undone. He couldn't stave off his orgasm. He wrapped an arm around her, clasping her close, and continued to thrust desperately until he heard her cry out.

"Draco." Hermione moaned as she reached her climax. Hearing her name upon his lips, made him come immediately. How many times had he imagined this moment? He closed his eyes tightly and groaned through clenched teeth. The moment was so pleasurable he was almost in pain. He pressed his forehead to hers, their heavy breaths mingling together. Then, she said something that surprised him as much as it elated him.

"I'm so glad it was you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the fantastic reviews! Sorry that I didn't update as soon as normal. School has started and I have a ton of homework. I may only be able to update once a week now. **

**I'm sorry and much love, **

"I'm so glad it was you." Hermione had surprised herself by how much she meant it. For as long as she could remember, whenever she fantasized about losing her virginity, Ron had been involved. She felt a little pang of guilt when she thought about Ron. What would he say if he knew about her and Malfoy? _It doesn't matter, he's gone._ _Besides,_ she continued mentally, _he wouldn't mind if he knew how Draco had been there for her after Ron died._ She thought back to the second she found out about Ron. Draco had been there. He had held her for hours until she couldn't cry anymore. _No, Ron would be pleased that it was with someone who cared about me._

Thinking about last night filled her head with sensual images. Draco had been unbelievably gentle and surprisingly loving. He didn't treat her as though she was just another woman in his long line of lovers. He wasn't just having sex, he was making love. This concerned Hermione as much as she appreciated it. _He was probably just trying to be nice, to make it special. Yeah, that's it. Nothing more._ She nodded to herself and looked down at her report. She was at work but she knew, coming in, that she would be useless today.

Draco had left after she had gone to sleep. She supposed he didn't want to make it awkward for the morning and wanted to give her some space. She wished he hadn't left; the loss of contact between them was almost agonizing. When she woke up and he hadn't been next to her she had been disappointed, but then again he had done everything else perfectly, so who was she to complain? He had been so incredible; she wasn't sure how any woman could willingly take themselves from his bed. She wanted to moan at the thought of his hands on her. She knew she should have been satiated after the hours of lovemaking but she wasn't. It was appalling. She couldn't count how many times she had come last night, and she still wanted more. She was turning into quite the scarlet woman. She smirked to herself at the thought when she heard a familiar voice.

"And what is that smirk for?" She looked up to see Draco peering down at her. Her smile faded and a blush took over her face instead. She cleared her throat.

"Draco. What-What are you doing here?" She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. She was already turned on just by looking at him. Knowing what was underneath those finely tailored robes was going to wreak havoc on her nerves. _Get yourself together Hermione. It was one night, nothing more._

"I came to take you to lunch, of course." He replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Di-did we have plans?" She looked down and shifted some papers, trying to act casual. Besides she wanted to avoid his gaze while she got control of her senses.

"No but it is Tuesday." Draco noticed her nervousness and thought that maybe this impromptu lunch had been a bad idea. All morning he had waited for noon to come so he could nonchalantly ask her to lunch. He was a man obsessed. How was he supposed to concentrate at work when all he could think about was last night? The first time had been great but the more the night progressed the better it got. He couldn't remember a time that he had enjoyed sex more. He must have been going insane. After all the loose women he had bedded, the best had been a virgin? Impossible…

"I'm not sure what that is supposed to mean, exactly." Hermione replied bringing Draco from his thoughts.

"Tuesdays are the worst day of the week." Draco said simply. He wanted to hit himself. He was acting like a moron. Hermione frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"Everyone says Mondays are the worst day but I disagree. On Monday, you know it's going to be awhile before the weekend. Wednesdays are the middle of the week so you are halfway to the end. Thursday is only one day away from the weekend and Friday is technically the weekend, by five o'clock, at least. So, Tuesday is the worst day because you are still stuck with three days left till the weekend." Draco rambled. _I am an idiot. What the hell am I even talking about?_

"Well what about Saturday and Sunday?" She played along.

"Days of rest. They don't count."

"So what does this have to do with lunch?" Hermione felt much more relaxed now. She wondered if that had been Draco's intent.

"I just wanted to see if I could make my Tuesday better by having lunch with you." Hermione felt the butterflies return to her stomach. She stared at him for a moment, then, smiled.

"Sure. Let me just grab my stuff and tell Edgar that I am leaving." She got up and walked to the office behind her, leaving Draco standing there. Edgar, was Hermione's boss. Normally he was a very grumpy old man but he had developed an admiration for Hermione and because of that, he showed favoritism to her. Most of the people in her department resented her for it but she couldn't help that her absurd work ethic finally had come in handy. Hermione knocked on the door to his office and heard a gruff. "Come in" as a response.

"Mr. Collins." Hermione poked her head in.

"Edgar." He interjected. "How many times have I told you to call me Edgar, Hermione?"

"Too many," she sighed. "Is it okay for me to go to lunch a little early today?" Hermione asked timidly. Edgar stood up and peered out the blinds of his office over the rims of his spectacles. Draco was leaning across Hermione's desk examining her photos, picking them up one by one to look at them closer.

"Oh, you have a date, I see."

"Er, no. Actually, Draco is just a friend." Edgar turned to her and smiled knowingly.

"Take your time, dear. Have fun."

"Thank you, Mr.-" She started but remember his earlier comment and continued. "Edgar. I won't be gone too long." Hermione pulled her head out of the room and turned back to Draco. He was holding a picture in his hand.

"You still have this?" He lifted up the frame and held it out for her to see. She smiled as she gently took it. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione were all smiling up at her and waving. The picture had been taken the day they had finally completed fixing the damage at Hogwarts. They all looked awful. Hermione's hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and her sleeve was torn. Harry was wearing beat up sneakers and had dirt smeared on his face. Ron was laughing as he wiped sweat off his forehead. And then there was Draco. He was smiling one of his rare, real smiles. He looked much better than the rest. His robes were still intact and hair was in its place but he did have a nasty bruise on his arm.

"Of course. That was a great day." She gently set the picture next to the others.

"I never thought I'd say this, but sometimes I really miss, Weasley." Draco meant it. Ron Weasley had actually turned out to be an okay guy. He couldn't recall another person being more comical. He definitely would never be able to find someone who could hold firewhisky as well as himself or be as apt at chess.

"Me too." Hermione smiled sadly. Draco cleared his throat trying to rid the air of the sudden tension.

"Shall we go?" Draco asked, causing Hermione to nod.

Later, after lunch, Draco was sitting at his desk looking at a report, when his door swung open. He looked up slowly to see what the problem was.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Malfoy." Therese screeched as Blaise stormed in, his robes billowed out behind him.

" Where the bloody hell, have you been?" Blaise yelled.

"At lunch with Hermione," Draco replied calmly. "It's okay Therese." He nodded to her and looked back at his papers once she had shut the door. He had been funneling all of his sexual frustration into his work. Lunch with Hermione was supposed to have calmed him, to get him to realize that nothing was going to happen between them. It hadn't worked. Lunch had only further fueled his desire for her. Not only, was the sex phenomenal the night before but her intellect and wit made her far more attractive. Whenever, she had licked her lips or made the slightest sigh of content, he had wanted to grab her, throw her down and take her right on the table. He didn't care _who_ was watching.

"Hermione?" Blaise questioned.

"Yes." Draco did not look up from his desk. He didn't want to talk about this with Blaise. He didn't even want to internally debate this. He needed to find a way to let it go.

"So… Did you guys, you know?" Blaise raised his eyebrows suggestively and took a seat across from him. He had already completely forgotten why he was mad in the first place.

"Go to Lorenzo's? Yes."

"Don't be an idiot. You know what I'm asking." Blaise leaned forward, trying to get Draco to look at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco stared at the report in front of him. The numbers were starting to blur right before his eyes.

"Someone's in a pissy mood." Blaise lounged back on the chair.

"Someone's trying to run a company, is more like." Draco snapped at him, looking at him in the eye this time.

"Bloody hell, Draco!" Blaise yelled back angrily. He didn't take kindly to being attacked.

"Sorry. I'm just really busy right now…" Draco feebly strung together an excuse for his outburst.

"What happened?" Blaise lowered his voice. "Was it that bad?" Draco sighed heavily and resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to tell Blaise everything.

"Quite the opposite."

"So the problem is?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what to do now." Draco leaned back in his chair, contemplating a course of action.

"What do you mean? You already had sex with her, what else _is_ there to do? Don't be such a girl and get attached. It wasn't like she took your virginity."

"Blaise, you obviously don't understand."

"Look, if you want to have sex with her again, have sex with her again. I'm sure it won't be that hard but my advice, is to stay away for awhile. Women get clingy after having sex and it gets rather annoying."

"You are such an arrogant, heartless bastard." Draco chuckled.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Blaise pursed his lips and looked down at his hands. "It certainly helps in business. Maybe you could learn from me and start worrying about your work." Blaise then remembered why he was there. Draco had missed a dozen important owls while he was gone and Blaise could not give the final word on Wilson's final offer to Mr. Smith because Draco had not been there to confirm the numbers.

"Blaise, it's like I can't get her out of my mind. Everything reminds me of her." Blaise looked at him with disgust. "It's repulsive isn't it?" Draco agreed. "I can't help it. Hermione is so smart and clever and the sex was so fantastic."

"What _happened_ to you?" Blaise reached out and touched a hand to Draco's forehead. "Are you ill? I mean I feel like I'm going to throw up but…" Draco swatted his hand away.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." He said with a tone of finality.

"Fine. Fine. I'll go." Blaise rose from his chair and walked to the door. "Just one question." Draco looked at him curiously. "Since you had sex with Hermione, does that mean I can't?" Blaise was just egging him on and Draco knew it but that didn't stop him from launching a paperweight at Blaise's head. Blaise shut the door just in time to hear the hard object hit the door followed by a loud, "Degenerate bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello Everyone! I know it's been awhile and I am SO unbelievably sorry for that! But never fear! I am going to finish this story… I am almost finished with the next chapter so I will post it within the next week. Thank You and Please Review!**_

**Much Love,**

**~ Alterego13**

"Hermione." The bushy-haired witch looked up from her work into the face of Jennifer Kenney.

"Yes?" Hermione questioned. Jennifer Kenney was the office gossip. She had beautifully blonde hair, a slim body, and a charming smile. Hermione absolutely paled in comparison, at least physically.

"I saw you leaving for lunch with Draco Malfoy yesterday." Jennifer flashed her a mischievous smile.

"Yes, I often go to lunch with Draco. We've been friends for years, you know that." Hermione slightly turned back to her work trying to avoid the topic altogether. Lunch had been great but something in their relationship had shifted; she just wasn't sure what that was yet.

"I guess, I did. It just appeared to be different between you two. I mean, he came to get you. Don't you normally meet at the restaurant?" She had noticed? How was that even possible.

"You've been paying attention?" Hermione asked to avoid answering.

"Sort of. So?" Jennifer was fishing. Hermione hadn't even told Ginny or Harry about her and Draco's night together and she sure as hell wasn't going to tell Jennifer, no matter how nice it would be to have another opinion.

"Don't get involved with him, Hermione. You're a nice girl and I don't want you to get stomped on."

"I have a date with Jake on Friday. For the fundraiser?" This conversation was over as far as Hermione was concerned."Oh. Well, that's fantastic. So, you aren't dating Draco then?" Did Jennifer have another reason for wanting to know her and Draco's relationship?

"No."

"What about friends, with benefits." Hermione blushed and shook her head.

"No?" Jennifer raised her eyebrows as Hermione looked down.

"No."

"Well, then I guess I know who I'm asking to the fundraise! Does he have a date yet?" Hermione's heart dropped. She was just being silly. _Don't get emotionally involved, Hermione._

"I have no idea."

"Hmm… Well, I am going to ask anyway." Jennifer leaned closer to Hermione and whispered, "I hear he's fantastic in bed." Hermione felt another pang in her chest. _No! No, she cannot sleep with him!_ Part of her screamed while the other part told her these emotions were stupid and pointless. She and Draco weren't together. She liked Jake. Not Draco. Draco was a one night stand to satisfy her curiosity. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Although, I hear he is not much of a cuddler." Hermione stifled a laugh.

"A cuddler."

"Yeah, he never stays the night. Or stays more than ten or twenty minutes after the deed is done."

"Really?" Hermione was taken aback. Draco had stayed until she had fallen asleep. He had held her afterward. Why was she so different? _Maybe because you are his friend and he didn't want to leave you after your first time. He did leave though, eventually._

"It's just what I hear." Jennifer continued, "Oh well, I don't need a clingy man right now anyway. I think I might go owl him now. Put in a good word for me?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course." She had absolutely no intention of letting that floozy anywhere near Draco.

Draco Malfoy was being stupid and he needed to get a hold of himself. He was a Malfoy for God's sake. Malfoy's did not let their personal lives and emotions ruin them. Malfoy's were not slaves to passion. He looked down at the half empty snifter in front of him. This was stupid. He could find someone else to keep his bed warm. It wasn't like he couldn't find someone. He was Draco fucking Malfoy. Why should he care if Hermione went on a date with Jake? This whole crush ordeal was absurd. What had he been thinking?

He got up from his dining room table and made his way to his bedroom, stopping to look at himself in the hallway mirror. His hair was sticking up in the back and his robes rumpled. He smoothed both out and continued toward his room. He was going out. He changed into some clean robes and combed his hair. One quick look in the mirror told him that if he so chose, he was definitely getting laid tonight. This thought reassured him as he headed towards the door. He flung it open, ready for a night out, only to come face-to-face with the one person, he didn't want to see.

"Hermione?" Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. Hermione's hand was still raised, ready to knock. Her mouth was parted slightly in surprise when Draco asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I think I need more practice."

"What?" He was still perplexed until Hermione pressed her lips to his. His brain screamed at him, _If you want to get over Hermione, this was not the way._ Why was he doing this? No, he couldn't do this. He couldn't make a fool of himself by letting sex blind him. Draco began to pull away, when Hermione pushed against him and moaned as her hips pressed against his. All thoughts of talking flew out of his mind as his blood rushed lower. His hands grabbed her face, his lips devoured hers. He pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and he carried her to his room. If he couldn't have her in a conventional way, he would show here how much he cared, by loving her completely with his actions.

Draco gently pressed her onto his bed, his lips never leaving hers. His hand traveled across her stomach, slowly pulling the buttons of her shirt apart. He trailed his lips down the column of her throat and continued to softly plant kisses over the newly exposed skin. "You are so beautiful, Hermione," he murmured against her ear.

Upon hearing his words, Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach and she flashed back to Jennifer's opinion of Draco as a lover. Something was wrong, his slow caresses and tender touches were confusing her. This was Draco Malfoy; he wasn't supposed to be acting this way. She thought after the first time he would be less gentle, less caring. He was supposed to live up to his reputation as a fierce lover. He was supposed to have taken her against that wall. He wasn't supposed to be romantic; he wasn't supposed to be sentimental and soft. It was all too much for her to handle.

"I-I can't. I can't do this." She whispered, gently pushing him away.

"What?" Draco wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

"I can't do this. It feels wrong." Draco down at her, utterly perplexed.

"Excuse me?" _What had he done?_ He was controlling himself, was he going too fast? He was trying not to be rough. He was trying to show her how much he cared for her.

"It's just not supposed to be like this." Hermione stood up, buttoned her shirt and fled before Draco could say anything.

As the door swung shut behind her, Hermione walked rapidly away. What was happening to her? She was so confused. She had wanted to somehow prove she was different than Jennifer and the other women. But why? This was all his fault. Draco Malfoy wasn't supposed to have feelings! Maybe she was wrong, maybe he didn't feel that way about her. It was just that the way he spoke to her, the way he touched her, it was off. It didn't seem like impersonal, casual sex. Draco was supposed to be the king of impersonal sex. She had talked to Jennifer, heard the other women too. None of their experiences matched her own. Why was she so different?

Draco stared at his bedroom door for about an hour, unable to comprehend what had happened. He couldn't imagine anything he had done wrong. He replayed the moment over and over again in his head. She came over to _his_ house, this was _his _bed. He didn't force her to do anything. She was the one who started this. She was the one who pulled away. What was her problem? Tomorrow was going to be intensely awkward between them, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be alone. He was Draco fucking Malfoy and he didn't play games with anyone. And if he did? He won.


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, I have the newest chapter up, in less than a week. I'm so proud of myself! I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**Much love,**

**Alterego13**

Hermione was nervous. She stood in her cocktail dress smiling politely and making conversation with Jake. To her delight he was a fantastic conversationalist. He had been prompt picking her up, brought flowers, and looked wonderful in his dress robes. So, why couldn't she focus on him? Why was she glancing at the door every other minute looking for Draco? Jake was perfect. He fit criteria perfectly, ambitious but not too competitive, good-mannered, and good-natured. Draco wasn't. He tried but he couldn't quite control his temper.

"I've read up on your Elfish Welfare policies, Hermione, and I have to say, I'm impressed." Jake flashed a charming smile at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Don't make me blush Jake." Hermione's heart swelled as his compliment.

"It's true. You are very brilliant Hermione. The way you were able to put it an end to centuries of abuse? Incredible." Hermione's face turned completely red. _You're brilliant._ She would be lying if she said she hadn't heard it before but somehow it was so much nicer coming from him.

"Well, I had a lot of help."

"Hermione isn't telling you about her elves again, is she?" Hermione spun at the sound of Jennifer's voice. The corners of her lips turned up to smile until she recognized her date.

"Hermione." Draco nodded in her direction. Hermione immediately swelled with anger. How dare he go out with Jennifer? It was like he knew the one person that would upset her, and chose her for a date.

"Draco." Hermione managed a weak smile. Neither Jennifer nor Jake seemed to notice the tension between them. Good.

Hermione's heart plummeted as she examined him. Draco looked magnificent. The way he carried himself left her in awe: perfect posture, back straight, shoulders back, perfect. He had perfectly tailored robes, to cover his perfectly toned muscles, which he used to make love perfectly. Fuck him! Why did he have to be so incredibly irresistible? Currently, his hand was resting on the small of Jennifer's back. Hermione felt sick.

"Jake, I believe you know both Draco and Jennifer."

"Yes, of course. It's so nice to see you both." Jake reached out a hand to Draco and he accepted, which Hermione half-thought he wouldn't judging by the look on his face. He did so rather firmly though, or maybe she was just imagining that.

"It's nice to see you outside of the office, Jake, we should do it more often." Jennifer leaned forward to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Well we just wanted to stop by and say hi before we moved to the dance floor. I'm not very good at dancing, but Draco said he'd teach me." They turned to leave and something ugly inside Hermione snapped.

"Yes, Draco does not a lot about teaching but be careful, Jennifer. He moves from student to student rather quickly." Draco frowned at her words and narrowed his eyes just a fraction.

"Don't worry Jennifer. I only do that if the student gives up or storms out." Draco held out an arm for her and nodded to them as a goodbye.

"Well I'm no quitter so you don't have to worry about me." Jennifer accepted his arm. "Ta-ta!" Jennifer waved a hand behind her as Draco led her to the floor, leaving Hermione standing by herself, feeling worse than ever.

Hermione had to get out of the reception. Watching Draco swirl around the dance floor with Jennifer was nauseating and she could no longer pretend to be interested in what Jake had to say.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Hermione gave Jake a bright smile and a quick peck on the cheek hoping it would convince him that nothing was wrong. "I'll be right back."

Hermione turned from Jake and headed straight for the large outdoor balcony. Once she stepped outside the cool night air hit her face in the most refreshing way possible. Walking over to the railing she tried to compose herself. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought. She couldn't handle the envy that rose up in her chest when she was introduced to his date. Her chest had burned with rage and bile rose in her throat. _How could she let this happen? How could she become one of those girls?_ Hermione pounded her fist on the balcony in anger until she heard a voice behind her.

"Hermione." Immediately, she was startled from her thoughts and spun to see Draco's eyes piercing through her. "What are you doing?" Draco looked calm as ever. Hermione was overwhelmed with a sudden urge to mess up his perfect hair and rip his perfect robes. How dare he remain so collected and look so flawless when she felt so horrible?

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked in a strained voice and wiped away some dirt on the balcony with her finger.

"Don't be so immature." She hated the way he said that word. He said it _im-_uh-_toor_ instead of _im-_uh-_chur_. _Why does he have to be so pretentious?_

"I'm not." Draco scoffed sticking his hands in his pockets in irritation.

"You are making a fool of yourself with your blatant jealousy."

"I'm not jealous! I'm just disgusted."

"And I'm confused. What exactly did I do to you Hermione?" Draco slowly walked toward her, his eyes flashing dangerously. Hermione's breathing was shallow as she met his eyes; her heart thudded in her chest as he stalked her like a predator does its prey. He came to a stop in front her staring directly in her eyes, their bodies almost touching.

"Do you always do this? Make love to someone and make them think you care and then turn around and sleep with someone else?" He narrowed his eyes at her hateful words.

"Make love? Is that what we were doing? Because as I remember you begged me to take your virginity so you'd be ready to screw Jake." Hermione's eyes widened with anger but Draco didn't care, he continued. "Did I get that wrong?"

"How dare you!" Hermione raised her palm to slap him but Draco was too quick and grabbed her wrists. "You ruined everything!" She spat.

"Don't you _dare_ try to hit me after what you've done to me."

"What I've done to you? I offered you free sex, no strings attached. I did nothing."

"You embarrassed me back there and not just me but yourself." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not to mention you have no right to act this way when you were the one who stormed out yesterday."

"The way you touched me, It was-It was-"

"It was what, Hermione? It was like I cared about you? Did you feel like maybe I wasn't just _fucking_ you?"

"Stop. Don't say it like that."

"Why not? Let's just put it all out on the table. You can't stand the fact that you let _Draco Malfoy_ touch you." She spun away from him, trying to free herself from his words but he pressed her back against his chest, pinning her there. Hermione was paralyzed with excitement and fear. "You can't stand that I_ fucked you thoroughly_." Draco nipped her neck; one hand clasped her breast while the other slid a hand up her thigh, and touched her through the satin of her dress. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She knew she shouldn't let him do this to her. She shouldn't let her jealousy cloud her judgment but she couldn't stop him. "You can't stand that when you go home with that idiot Jake," his breath was hot against her ears, "you won't be able to stop thinking about how it felt when I touched you." His hand continued to stroke her and she could feel him hard against her backside. It was all too much for her to handle. He was right. She couldn't stand it because it was all she thought about. She had been inflamed with jealousy when she had seen him with Jennifer. Right now, all she wanted was to be with him.

Hermione pressed herself against him, unable to control the need she felt. "Draco, I want-" Draco didn't need to hear the rest. He spun her around, crushing his lips to hers before turning her back around and pressed her down against the balcony. As he struggled to pull up her dress, she knew where this was going but she couldn't stop it; she needed it, needed him. Pulling her lingerie to the side and unzipping his trousers, Draco thrust into her without mercy. Hermione gripped the railing and tried to stifle her moans. This time it wasn't gentle, it wasn't careful, it wasn't loving. Her thighs scraped the stone of the balcony but she didn't care. The feeling of Draco inside her was enough to distract her.

Draco knew that at any moment someone could walk outside and catch them. He prayed that it would be Jake. He wanted that git to see who Hermione belonged to. At the thought, Draco pounded into her and gripped her hips so roughly, he knew he would leave bruises. He hoped he would. He was furious at her and terrified that he would lose her. His actions were carnal, he could barely think of anything besides fucking Hermione. Hermione cried out, and tightened around him as she reached her peak. Draco roughly pulled her hair and gave her a bruising kiss as she rode out the waves of pleasure and he reached his climax.

After a few seconds, Draco hurriedly pulled out of her and composed himself while Hermione remained still, letting her breathing return to normal. _How could she have done that? Anyone could have walked out!_ Slowly she pushed herself up and weakly turned around to face him. Draco refused to meet her eyes. _Fuck!_ He couldn't believe he had lost control like that and now Hermione was looking at him expectantly and he had nothing to say. What could he say? He had been infuriated with her. Draco Malfoy didn't play games, with anyone. _She doesn't want me but she doesn't want anyone else with me,_ was the thought that passed through his brain over and over again that evening, and he had finally snapped. He had been annoyed to see her flirting with Jake and then scowling at him and Jennifer. He had been crushed by her rejection the night before. Was he supposed to tell her that he wanted to prove to her and himself that he could have her wherever, whenever? No. She'd never understand how unbelievably fucked up he was in matters of pride.

"I better get back inside." Draco said patting himself, checking for his wand. "I still have to accept my award." He quickly glanced at Hermione's confused expression, nodded, and walked away, leaving Hermione alone and more confused than ever before.


End file.
